Do I always have to catch you!
by aleigh-cullen
Summary: This a just a story about what happens when Emmett and Alice have blackmail on Edward a week before April first, and they force him to prank his love, Bella. I'm rating M just in case I'm not sure how I'm going to end it yet so it's just in case. Enjoy!


**This is just a quick story I wrote, I got the idea from JasperSAYSrelax128 and cause me and my friends have discussed this also. I thought it would be a little funny. Anyway I hope you enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Twilight and the AH-mazing Edward = (, it belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

EPOV:

Me and Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were all sitting in the living room talking about my love, Bella.

It was a week before the first of April and even though I didn't want to Emmett and Alice forced me to play a prank on Bella.

Normally I still would have refused but they had blackmail this time. When Esme had made the two clean out the attic because of there constant betting, they found a picture of me in the 70s with the terrible clothing. Let's just say the picture definately did me no justice what so ever.

So because of this, we were all trying to come up with a prank for her. I wasn't really participating just sitting there, looking bored. They couldn't come up with anything so they just started naming things off about Bella.

Such as smart, believes almost anything, can't lie, and clumsy. That's when I saw the vision run through Alice's head. She had others in mind but knew I wouldn't do them so she chose this one.

The plan was that I would start to "forget" to do all the things I normally do for her. Like drive her to school, open her door, walk her to her classes, ect.

They said they wouldn't tell me exactly what I was going to do until the first. Oh great, a week of thoughts being hidden this should be wonderful.

* * *

It was offically April 1st, I hadn't really ever thought about this "holiday" if you could call it that. But for the past week I have thought of barely anything else. I have tried to think of all the possiblities of what my siblings might make me do, but they are unpredictable.

The day pasted slowly, even for me. I felt terrible, for all the things I was doing to Bella or I should say wasn't doing.

It was the last block of the day and I was in Spanish with Emmett. He was whispering to me, to fast and quitely for any human to hear. He finally told me what the final piece of the plan was. As soon as I heard it I internally groaned, I was going to feel even more guilty. This day couldn't get any worse.

BPOV:

Something has been very strange with Edward today. First he didn't pick me up from school, at first I just thought maybe he was dealing with his family. But then when I got to school, he didn't open my door like usual he just stood there with a look on his face almost blank but with a slight look of regret and guilt? I couldn't quite tell. I asked what was wrong but he said nothing. Always trying to over protect me.

I trying to ignore his bizare behavior but things just kept getting stranger and stranger. He didn't walk me to class, he wasn't in the lunch line with me he just went straight to the table. Something was definately up. I just wasn't sure what. So I decided to wait until the end of lunch to ask Alice. I told her I needed her make-up advice and to go to the bathroom with me.

Of course she agreed but what shocked me was that Edward didn't say his usual when I brought up me using make-up "Love, you don't need it. You are beautiful without it, perfect even."

So when we got in the bathroom, after she added a little blush and eyeshadow to me, I asked her if she noticed anything different with Edward today. She just said that he is having an off day that's all.

I could tell that was the only answer I was going to get, so I went ahead to my next class.

Gym, at least it was the last period. The sooner I got out of school the sooner me and Edward would be alone back at my house and I could ask him what was going on with him today.

EPOV:

Of course, when Bella asked Alice to go to the bathroom to help her with make-up, I knew she was starting to notice my strange behavior.

I couldn't help it, I know it's wrong but I just had to evesdrop. All Bella asked though is if Alice has noticed anything different about me today, and Alice answered with a simple "He's just having an off day." It was a little more than an off day.

* * *

**Okay, it's not the best. I wrote it quickly but I kinda like it, hope you do to. I'm not done yet and I hope to be getting the rest up soon. And I also hope to get reviews because if I don't I'll think that no one liked it and I will be discouraged. **

**Review=giant cookie and me loving you forever!**


End file.
